


The Next Generation: The Prequel

by Aria_Breuer



Series: The Next Generation [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bookstore Owner Frodo Baggins, F/M, Family, Gen, Prequel in the Next Generation Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ebony Fisher ever expected in life was to do chores, keep house, raise a family and children, and one day live out her dreams. Well, she will find just that when she first met Frodo Baggins in a bookstore.</p><p>The prequel in the Next Generation Saga. Alternate Reality. No slash.</p><p>Includes a bonus chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frodo and Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction prequel to _The Next Generation_ anthology.

_Every generation has a beginning. And so here begins the time in which a canon character has met his match. This is their tale._

-.-.-

Ebony Fisher moved a lock of dark hair off of her face. She scanned the bookstore’s shelves, deciphering which book to take off the shelf. Her stormy grey eyes met a few titles: The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, Don Quixote, The Emperor’s New Clothes. This wasn’t a bookstore she normally went into. Oh, what was the book she wanted to find? Oh yes. The Lord of the Rings? Yes. That was one book she needed help with. But first she needed to find Dinotopia. Oh, where was it?

“Oh. Excuse me sir,” Ebony said, bumping into a fair-faced young man.

“Don’t be. I’ll get out of your way,” the man with the curly dark hair said.

Ebony looked at him then. He sure did look like Frodo Baggins. Maybe he knew where to find the books she sought for? “Excuse me. Frodo, is it?” Frodo froze, right in front of her. She continued to ask him, “I know this sounds silly. But can you help me find the book Dinotopia. I need it for class.”

“Dinotopia. Hmm….” Frodo admitted, shyly, “I’m not sure I’ve read that one.”

“You’re a reader?” She asked him.

“You could say that. I also do woodworking, writing, taking care of animals and children.” Frodo looked at her then, between moving books off the shelves. “Who are you?”

“Ebony. Ebony Fisher,” she said.

“Ebony… um. I’ve got to go,” Frodo said, darting down the aisle.

“Wait… Frodo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you,” Ebony said, accidentally bumping into him.

“Shhh! Not now,” he told her. He shook his head, as if caught in a delusion. “No, it can’t be you.”

“What do you mean?” Ebony asked.

“Here’s your book,” Frodo said, passing a book to Ebony. Ebony took the book in a moment’s notice. This was the book she was looking for!

“Thank you!” she beamed.

“Keep your voice down.” Frodo told her, “This isn’t a normal library. I’ll escort you out.”

“Wait. I still need to pay for this,” Ebony said, alarmed.

“The book is yours.” He admitted. “Since I’m the bookkeeper, you may keep it. Just don’t damage it, or you may lose cash.”

“Okay.” Ebony was confused. What did this mean? She didn’t need to pay for the book. How strange. “Thank you, Frodo Baggins,” she said, heading out the door.

“No thanks necessary,” Frodo said.

A moment after leaving the bookshop, Ebony’s gaze turned towards the bookstore. Frodo was still in there, watching her. She would be back, but then she had other things to worry about, like her teaching job. But then, Frodo was so cute and kind to her. Plus, she did speak to him first and foremost. Perhaps she would return.

-.-.-

There wasn’t much Ebony could say on her backstory. She was the last born of two older sisters and three older brothers. But being the youngest also meant being doted upon by those who she met. While she loved being in this role, she found herself relating more and more to Lucy Pevensie, from The Chronicles of Narnia. They shared the same role: lastborn but also the most innocent. At least, that’s how she put it into words.

When she didn’t have time for reading, she also spent working on fanfiction. She had been writing fanfiction stories since she was a little girl, and it didn’t stop there. Her favorite categories were The Lord of the Rings and Dinotopia. Just reading about humans and dinosaurs living in harmony was enough to make her feel that maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out all right in the end. For now, she was caught in her current dilemma of waiting until the right moment came to work on original stories. Her dream of becoming a writer was something she longed for, something she was capable of doing firsthand. And now that she had the backstory, set in the Dinotopian universe, of the book she currently had… oh, she had to read her new book.

Inside the front cover was a note. It was addressed by Frodo Baggins himself.

**Meet me in the bookshop today, or whenever you’re free. We need to talk about your new book, as well as other stories you’re interested in.**

**_Frodo Baggins_ **

Oh, she had to return to the bookstore now. She wondered if she had time today to do so. As time wore on, Ebony grew impatient. As far as she could recall, she was alone for the past two years. The last boyfriend she broke up with her. But that was two weeks ago. She was recovering better now. And besides, she was Frodo’s fan. Not that she didn’t want to disobey her instincts… well, she might as well see where life took her.

Once lessons were over, Ebony went straight for her car. Minding where she was going, she sped off down the road. After a short drive, she reached the downtown area. There was the bookstore, in the same spot where it had been. She didn’t want it to go away. No, instead she stepped outside, locked the car doors and strolled into the bookstore.

Everything was the same inside the bookshop. Perfect. And there was Frodo, waving to her. Should she just follow someone she just met? This was odd, but then the bookstore she entered was also odd.

“I don’t mean to alarm you or anything. I thought I was meeting you as a character.” No. That wasn’t right.

“I get that all the time. Fangirls take one look at me and think I’m adorable,” Frodo said, moving one book over to the next.

“Yeah. About that. Maybe I should leave…” Ebony reached for the doorknob.

“You know, when people come in here, they don’t expect their lives to change. But you came back.” Frodo admitted to her, politely, “I am Frodo Baggins. The one from The Lord of the Rings. I know. I can tell you’re ready to freak out. I’ll leave you alone then.”

Ebony felt sorry for him. Wait… so this really was Frodo Baggins? Why did she act so ditzy towards him? Oh great. How was she to get out of this? A question dawned on her. “Can you show me your side of the tale? Of The Lord of the Rings?

“Of course I can,” Frodo said, gesturing with a hand. “Come here.”

Ebony was cautious. And yet, she followed him throughout the bookstore. It was here that Frodo relayed one tale after the next of his adventures. When their time was nearly spent, Ebony left the bookstore. The next she looked for it again, it was gone. But a note fell into her hands. It was another message from Frodo: **Thank you for coming to my bookstore. I hope we meet again. If not, thank you for bringing a little light back into my life. _Frodo_**

Ebony blushed. Good. She helped someone today. And that was worth her time coming to the bookstore.

-.-.-

Weeks passed into months. At first, when Ebony brought Frodo to her parents’ house, she half-expected them to think she was mad. When they opened the door, they were stunned to see Frodo, too. Ebony was confused. Did that mean they could see him, too?

“Frodo Baggins,” Frodo introduced himself, shaking Ebony’s father’s hand.

“Come in,” Ebony’s father said.

“I’m not the first who came here, am I?” Frodo asked, politely.

“Gandalf was here last week.” Ebony’s second eldest sister replied. She too had dark hair, dyed blonde. “You should have seen him come through here, preparing for us to meet you.”

“We also heard that you’re interested in our daughter,” Ebony’s father said, referring also to his wife. “I will say this: do not bring her harm.” He patted Frodo on the back, before asking, “Frodo, how is it you’re five feet tall?”

“I’m five foot six inches in this world,” Frodo said, taking a seat on the pristine comfy couch. “Everything’s different in this world.” He added, “I’m also working at the local bookstore, in the downtown area of New York. In case, anyone’s interested in looking through some books. There’s new books that come in everyday there.”

“Is this true?” Ebony’s father asked him.

“As true as they come,” Frodo said. Ebony sat next to him on the couch, facing her parents across the way.

“Ebony’s said much about you.” Ebony’s father went on. “As much as I commend you for your efforts, we don’t have trolls in these lands or a dark lord. It’s just us.”

“I understand,” Frodo said, softly. “I’ll do my best to watch over your daughter.”

“Do better,” Ebony’s father said. “Or you’ll hear from me again.”

“I’ve got a pie waiting in the oven. If you’re planning on staying for a little while,” Ebony’s mother said.

“Sure,” Frodo said, smiling.

Ebony followed her mother into the kitchen. She asked her mother, “What is going on?”

“Ebony, I know what you think. Gandalf told me about the Ring’s curse on Frodo. If you’re with him, you can’t expect your life to be easy. I just want to keep you safe,” Ebony’s mother said.

“Mother, don’t worry. It’s Frodo. He’s a good guy,” Ebony said.

“Your father and I know that, but Frodo… just be careful, darling,” Ebony’s mother said.

“I will. I’ll try, Mom,” Ebony said.

“Do better, Ebony. Like your father says. You are a strong woman. You sure you can do this by yourself,” Ebony’s mother asked her.

“I won’t be alone. My family will protect me. That’s all I need,” Ebony said.

“Hmm. Let’s get that pie ready,” Ebony’s mother said, pulling out a raspberry pie from the refrigerator. Ebony would be careful. She would, but how much of her life would turn around, after this moment?

-.-.-

Frodo and Ebony were wed almost four years later. In that time, Ebony showed Frodo her many portraits and collections. Among the paintings were characters from The Lord of the Rings and Dinotopia. Ebony knew in her heart that her talent was to paint. It was her lifelong dream to paint landscapes in fine detail.

Now, she was free to be with Frodo and travel to places unknown. Ebony sighed as she stepped inside Frodo’s Ford Taurus car, driving away to distant lands. One trip even brought them to the Wizarding World’s locations, including Hogsmeade village. It was Ebony’s first time drinking butterbeer and she loved it. Frodo gazed at his new bride. They were such a happy couple.

“You are happy with me, aren’t you Ebony?” Frodo asked her.

“I am. I’m glad we’re together, but… you could be with anyone,” Ebony said. “Why did you choose me again?”

“Because you’re unique. You bring joy into my life.” He added. “Sure, we might not always get along, but we’re getting there.”

Ebony placed her hand in his. “I love you, Frodo Baggins.”

“And I love you, Ebony Fisher-Baggins,” Frodo said, grinning. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek first. In swift haste, he kissed her on the lips. The moment was tender, lasting a few good seconds. For a moment, he forgot where he was. At the same time, when he released her, all the world seemed to roll back to the way it was. And with Ebony resting her head on his shoulder, Frodo felt more complete.

If only fate hadn’t thrown in the despair, which loomed upon Frodo and his house.


	2. Rosemary's Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On one fateful night, Frodo lost both his wife and daughter. These are the events that followed.

“One more push,” Frodo told his wife, gently.

“AHHH!” Ebony screamed. She still didn’t understand how there was a healing chamber inside a bookstore. She gave one more push and… a baby’s scream. She hardly knew what was going on, or how she ended up a mother… was she prepared for this responsibility. “Frodo, I’m not ready to be a mother.” She looked up at Frodo. Was he froze on the spot?

“Ebony, we have to take care of her. Here. Hold her. She needs you right now,” Frodo said, passing their daughter to his wife. He rested a hand on his wife’s cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Will we make good parents?” Ebony asked him.

“We are now,” Frodo said, moving over to the table. “Aragorn should be here any day. And then we must leave this realm. Return to Middle-earth before we’re forgotten.”

“Frodo, thank you for being here with me,” Ebony said. Her gaze fell on their daughter. “What should we call her?”

“You’re welcome.” Frodo spoke up. “How about Rosemary?”

“It suits her. Wouldn’t you say something like that?” Ebony asked him. She turned to their daughter. “Hello Rosemary. I’m your mother. This is your father.”

As Ebony observed their daughter, Frodo felt strangely light-headed. He sat down on a nearby rocking chair, doing his best to keep his composure. There was Ebony and their daughter Rosemary. Even then, Frodo understood. What if Rosemary was hunted by villains or orcs? He looked on at Ebony, wondering what he would have done without them around? He needed his family. He needed to do something drastic. He hoped his wife would understand. He hoped.

-.-.-

Frodo waited until it was dark, before getting dressed and putting on his cloak. There was Rosemary, asleep in her crib. Just as he picked her up and held her, a light turned on. Frodo was stunned to see his wife half asleep. What would he tell her?

“Frodo, is it me? Why are you taking away our child?” Ebony asked, confused.

“I’m sorry. This must be done,” Frodo said.

“Frodo, what did I do? Is it my fault?” she asked him.

Frodo touched her cheek. “I’m sorry.” The second he moved a hand away from her, he looked up. A ripple of light entered the room. Before he could grab Ebony, the light sucked his wife in, forcing her out of the bookstore. Frodo was alone now, with Gandalf and his daughter for company. “Gandalf please. Send her back.”

“One day, you two will reunite. Come on,” Gandalf said.

Unsure what was happening, Frodo rushed through the portal, only to be swept in a different direction. He held onto Rosemary for dear life as they exited the bright light. Only to come out on a wide dirt road, overlooking a pirate city.

“No. Gandalf?” Frodo called to the air. “You can’t just leave us here.”

“Well,” a new masculine voice chimed in. Frodo’s gaze met that of a pirate captain wearing leather garb. “Well, a father with his daughter. That’s a fun tale to tell.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” Frodo asked, confused.

“Killian Jones, but most people call me Captain Hook.” Hook revealed his silver hook for a hand. “Name sound familiar.”

“Do not take my daughter from me.” Frodo looked around again. “I’m looking for my wife, too. Where did Gandalf send her? I need to explain the situation to her.”

“Oh, you didn’t hear the news? Anyone who you know outside Middle-earth gets a memory wipe. Your wife may remember snatches of her life, but as long as she’s not part of any book, that’s what’ll happen to them,” Hook responded.

“You mean she won’t remember anything, or even me?” Frodo asked, confused. “Why am I still talking to you? You’re a pirate.”

“And you’re a hobbit, who is clearly my height. But I win with my dashing looks. What do you have?” Hook looked at Frodo’s daughter now. “Oh, ain’t she a beauty? I’ll take her as payment.”

“Payment for what?” Frodo asked, quite confused.

“Oh, for you to make sure you hold up you end of the bargain, until you find a way to resort this mess you just brought upon yourself,” Hook said, moving a hand and snatching Frodo’s baby from his hands.

“Wait. Stop! Please! That’s my daughter. No!” Frodo called, but in vain. For a moment, he was unsure of himself. Then it dawned on him. “Rosemary, I will find a way to get back to you.” He murmured to himself, “Now I need to start somewhere.” He pulled out of his pocket a gem. It was a sapphire gem. He remembered giving an amber gem to his daughter, hidden in her blanket. Surely she would wear it, as a reminder of who she was and where she came from. “I will find my way back to you, Rosemary, Ebony. One day, we will see each other again, and know the truth of what happened to us.” Setting the sapphire gem back inside his pocket, Frodo searched for the nearest portal, taking it back to Middle-earth.

It would take Frodo years before he was reunited with Ebony and Rosemary. Rosemary would be older then. He just hoped that Ebony didn’t take the loss too hard. He would find a way to fix this, for his family’s sake and for getting their memories back. They would be a family again. He knew it in his mind and his heart.

This wasn’t over for them. Frodo would see to that.


	3. The Girl and the Gemstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosemary embarks on an adventure with Captain Hook. And yet, Rose’s own adventure for finding her parents begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the Prequel fanfic. Also, there are subtle references to the ABC show “Once Upon a Time”.

Rosemary studied her amber pendant. It was the only piece she had of her father’s. In a way, it was her gift as it was his. But her mother’s fate was more of a mystery. In fact, they both were. She was nine years old, but had spent much of her childhood on the pirate island Tortuga. It was her home she knew the best.

How her parents abandoned her to this fate… well, it wasn’t going to stop Rose from finding a new place to live. She loved the sea, loved to swim and even didn’t mind working as a waitress in the pubs. But she was just starting out in the business. But there were so many wenches and pirates working day and night. Oh how she wished she could leave this place and sail away on a ship of her own making.

That’s what brought her to the attention of the stowaway Jack Sparrow. He was out on adventures, on his own ship. Sure, he was three or four years older than she – Rose had trouble remembering dates, names and ages – but Rose could take him. And yet… no, maybe she should wait a little while before she grew into her sea legs.

The captain that did impress her most was Killian Jones. Captain Hook he was called. He was like a father to her. A father she hadn’t known or seen. Would her parents ever find her? Or would she have to find them first? Maybe finding them would be her new objective… somehow.

The good thing about her sweet, innocent nature was due to her nanny. She was the one who took care of her, offered her so much delicacies and food, even when she was sad. But time was running out, for her nanny and foster mother was due to set sail any day now. Rose would have to find some other way to make her living.

“Rose, come here!” Hook called, gesturing her over to his table. She sat down, right next to the captain, who insisted, “What say you that we sail the seas? It’ll give you something else to do.”

“I’d love that, Captain Hook,” Rose said in delight.

“Good. Then we set sail at dawn,” Hook responded. “Also, could you fetch the waiter. I’d like another mug of rum.”

“Sure,” Rose said, standing up. But as she returned with Hook’s mug, she stopped. Hook was speaking to someone. Wait. What were they talking about? She approached his table again in haste. It was then Hook spoke to her again.

“Ah. Thank you, Rose,” Hook said, resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

“So, what time do we leave?” Rose asked, curious.

“We leave at dawn. It’s a long journey where we’re heading,” Hook said.

“I bet it’ll be exciting,” Rose said, sitting next to him.

“I’m sure it will. We’ll see dolphins and other fish out in the open ocean,” Hook replied. “You’ll have fun. Trust me.”

Rose, on the other hand, had no idea what they were getting into. But then, who would when they are going to have adventures together.

…

The next morning, Rose dressed and went downstairs. There was Hook, waiting for her arrival. Once they were ready to set out, Rose looked back at the pirate island. Would she see it again? She hardly knew what waited for her, but then who could on grand adventures?

At last, she was climbing up the ramp and on the deck. She sighed in surprise. Yes, this would be a grand adventure. The sails lowered and the ship left the docks. Now she was prepared to set out. As she approached the railing, Rose caught a glimpse of dolphins chasing after the ship. They were so incredible. Their grey bodies jumping and skimming along the foaming waves. It was a beautiful sight. Already, Rose felt at home.

And yet, her fingers played with the amber gem pendant she had received from her father and mother. Were they out there? Would they find her?

Wait… there was a big swell rising towards her. No. She must look away. She couldn’t… she did. The swell took her up into the water, with Hook running towards her. She looked back at his face, remembering no more.

…

Hook couldn’t believe it. When he took Rose in, he also promised himself that he would bring her back to Frodo Baggins, wherever the hobbit was now. But this… he lost the hobbit’s daughter. How was he to get her back.

“That bloody gemstone.” Hook came to a realization. “The hobbit wanted her to forget her memories. That’s why he…” no. That wasn’t it. “No. Those gemstones bring families together.”

“Captain?” Smee asked, confused.

“I understand, Smee. Rose is on her way, back to her father. Memories intact I hope,” Hook said.

“Captain. Those gemstones do more than just bring families together. They heal, too. I’m sure we could use one of those gemstones to bring back Milah,” Smee asked.

“No. Those gemstones were handed out for a reason.” Hook added, “There’s more than one gemstone connecting families together. For now, Rose will find a way back. Then I can fulfill my promise I made to the Halfling.” He would find a way, but Rose was miles away. Maybe someday their paths would cross again.

-.-.-

Rosemary Blain was a young woman now. She didn’t remember much of her childhood. Only bits and pieces, but the amber gemstone pendant stayed with her. For now, this was her moment to get ready for work. Hopefully, if she was lucky, she may meet someone who would take her somewhere special. A place where she could have adventures.

For now, she also set the task of finding out where her biological parents were. Did they know her? Did they remember or care about her? Who were they like? These were questions Rose was about to find out, and not in the way she expected them to be.

As of this moment, she was ready to begin her journey. A journey that would become something extraordinary. But for now, her first step was leaving for work. And that’s what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) I hope everyone enjoy this prequel. I also hope that everything mentioned in the other stories finally makes sense here.
> 
> See you in the next story. :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


	4. Bonus: Blooper Reel, Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers and outtakes from _The Next Generation: The Prequel_.

**The Next Generation**

**Prequel – Blooper Reel**

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony scene – Frodo’s Bookstore – Take 1_

“Frodo! Frodo, Frodo,” Ebony said, coming up from behind.

“What Ebony?” Frodo asked, shocked.

Ebony broke into laughter. She couldn’t help it. “Let me do that again.” She returned to the first marker. The camera beeped.

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony scene – Frodo’s Bookstore – Take 2_

“Frodo…” Ebony skidded towards the gentle-hobbit man, right as Legolas made his appearance. “Legolas!”

“What – oh!” Frodo snapped his head around. His gaze met Legolas’ stare. “What are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the party! Come and join me and Gimli when you’re done!” Legolas shouted from across the room.

_One-Shot 1 – Ebony and the Note scene – Ebony’s Car – Take 1_

“Frodo wants me to meet him later. Eeeep!” Ebony squealed in delight. “I’m so excited! I get to date Frodo Baggins! Yah!” She was welcomed by laughter from the crew.

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony deleted scene – Ebony’s Parents House – Take 1_

“Here.” Frodo said, passing the gemstones to Ebony. “So we always have them. And…” He smiled at Ebony. “What are you laughing at, Ebony?” He spoke more quietly, “You were calm before.”

“I’ll get this. I promise,” Ebony said.

“Still rolling,” Aria said behind the camera.

“Frodo, thank you for the gifts,” Ebony said, breaking into laughter again.

“Cut!” Aria shouted.

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony wedding scene – Chapel – Take 1_

Frodo and Ebony are joined with their friends and family. There is much talk and splendor going on around them. Frodo and Ebony kiss, right as Frodo moves a board over the camera.

_One-Shot 2 – Frodo, Ebony and Rosemary scene – Frodo’s Apartment – Take 2_

“This is for the best!” Frodo said, touching Ebony’s cheek.

“But Frodo…” Ebony was thrown to a chair by the blast. Startled, she cracked up laughing. She could hardly keep focused on the scene. That is, until she saw Frodo smiling back at her in confusion. “Sorry Frodo.”

“Let’s go again,” Aria said.

The camera beeped.

_One-Shot 2 – Frodo and Captain Hook scene – Tortuga – Take 4_

“You I’m going to remember.” Hook said, pointing at Frodo. He reached out to take the baby, only to find out its animatronic. “Who did this?” He shouted in mock annoyance.

Even Frodo could help but chuckle.

“Runts and scallywags. They don’t know what they’re missing,” Hook said, still mock annoyed.

“No, they don’t,” Frodo said, a little chipper and still confused.

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony scene – Frodo’s Bookstore – Take 5_

“Hi!” Ebony waved at the camera.

Frodo stared at the camera, moving over Ebony’s view. He complained, exaggerating, “It’s empty! It’s empty.” He returned his gaze to Ebony. “Look. There’s our future.”

Ebony broke in a laughing fit.

“You see. There’s no one right there. It’s just us. Unbelievable, right?” Frodo said, jokingly.

_One-Shot 3 – Rosemary and Hook scene – Tortuga – Take 5_

Rosemary, at nine years old, danced with Hook out on the street of Tortuga. Rosemary performed her own hand movements and shakes, while Hook twirled her around several times.

_One-Shot 3 – Rosemary scene – The Jolly Roger – Take 4_

Rosemary lifts her head up in the sky. “Please, make it rain!”

_One-Shot 3 – Rosemary scene – Blain House – Take 3_

Rosemary, now a young woman, dances while eating an ice cream bar.

_One-Shot 1 – Frodo and Ebony scene – the Bookstore – Take 4_

“Hold on. Let me check something. Whoo!” Frodo vanished under the table for a moment. He returned to his seat, pointing out the elven archer behind him, right to the camera. “That’s Legolas. He’s not in this scene. Just ignore him.”

“Elves are not to be ignored, Frodo Baggins,” Legolas said.

Frodo winced in shock. “Clumsy me.” He turned to Ebony, who was chuckling. He added, “It’s true.”

_One-Shot 3 – Rosemary – Blain House – Take 5_

“I believe we’ve cut,” Rose said, right as the camera beeped.

_End of Blooper Reel and Prequel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. I hope to see everyone in the next story(s). :)


End file.
